


The Dog In The Box

by Weisster



Series: Berry and Chan: A Touching Love Story [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, an au where chan is afraid of dogs, and this is for bertha my baby i love her, thank u zsofie for beta reading i fucking Love You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisster/pseuds/Weisster
Summary: “Jisung.”“...What’s for din-”“What. Is. In. That. Box?”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Series: Berry and Chan: A Touching Love Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	The Dog In The Box

“Jisung.”

“...What’s for din-”

“What. Is. In. That. Box?”

A sound that sounds very much like a - God forbid - dog comes from the box. Chan wishes it was their neighbour’s dog’s just going feral but it isn’t. It’s coming from the fucking box.

No, his ears must have deceived him. There’s no way-

_ Woof! _

His expression turns horrified, pleading even, as he looks at Jisung and his dumb smug smile.

“I think you already know,” he answers ominous and puts down the box on the floor. Chan watches mutely as the bastard of his life opens it and lowers his hands and _then_ takes them out with a puppy in them.

“You didn’t.”

“Say hi to Berry!” Jisung exclaims and the do--sorry,  _ Berry _ woofs again, his tail wagging in excitement.

Chan wasn’t excited.

It’s not that he didn’t like dogs. He actually loved them a lot! They are so,  _ so _ cute and Chan even cries at cute videos of them. What’s the problem then? He’s scared, okay. Dogs scare him. And now he has a furry friend just a meter away from him and he can’t cross the opposite street.

Jisung was the opposite though, he immediately squatted down and went straight to petting the dogs, cooing at the little creatures.

“Jisung, you know I love you, right?” 

“Yup! I love you too.”

“Can you please return the dog?”

“No.”

Chan breathes in. And then out.

“Pretty please?”

Jisung frowns. This isn’t good. “I can’t, it’s in the contract, dude.”

“There’s a contract?” he asks, his voice wavering like a kettle being left on the stove for too long. “What does that mean?”

“Chan, baby, the love of my life,” Jisung sighs and holds Berry like he’s a baby, “when I was a little teen I accidentally destroyed a computer in an adoption centre. Me, being very scared that my dad would beat the shit out of me when I came home with the fees, prayed to the boss to repay it with anything but money. And so he made me work there and said I should adopt a dog, when I said ‘dude, no way, my dad’, he said I should come back when I’m an adult.” 

Silence stretches out in the room.

“There’s no way I’m believing that, Jisung,” Chan says with a frown, arms crossed. Jisung reaches into his jacket pocket and takes out a folded paper, and then hands it over to the older. Chan unfolds the paper, still sceptical.

  
  


_ Dear Jisung, _

_ After working to compensate for the broken computer, you’ll return as an independent adult to adopt one of our pets. You are obliged to notify us if you have changed your phone number and if you don’t then we’ll find you. _

_ Signed by: Han Jisung _

_ Witnesses: Min Jisoo, Min Kyungsoo _

  
  


“I can’t believe this is real,” Chan mutters as his shoulders sag. First of all, Jisung broke a computer. Second of all, this owner is very passionate about giving his pets a home and third of all, isn’t contract signed by a minor illegal binding?    
“Are you serious?”

“Serious as  _ tits _ , baby, you fucking bet it.”

“Honey, you’re gay.”

“Well, sorry for being bi inclusive,” he says and gives Chan, a proud bisexual man of colour, A Look. “Besides, your tits are amazing.” And that’s the final word before he goes to the hallway and comes back with a bag filled with necessities for Berry.

“You’re the one with ‘tiddies’ here,” Chan mumbles, watching Jisung put Berry on the counter to get him some food.

This’ll be either really bad or tolerable.

**Author's Note:**

> that was very short i'm aware


End file.
